fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/October 2011
MOAR I added some more to the Moon Enemies. Should I upload a new version or a new image altogether? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : That cool. I guess upload a new version, since the lag is mostly thinned out. 18:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Spamming? What was the dumb faggot spamming about? DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Jibberish, and content deleting.... 16:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well I changed his block to allow for Talk Page editing, and I demanded that he explain himself. If he either doesn't or leave gibberish behind, I'll remove the rights. Also, probably unrelated, but some anon said "Trolololololol" sometime after this happened... DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :: He said that and a perfectly-syntaxed "FOUND A GIANT BLENDER" thing. I would've felt PS somehow "betrayed" us, since just look at this: He didn't even leave a message.... 16:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ZE NEW MOON Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAOHJEGUSMYEYES *POP* Fixed spacing between the peeps over at Moon 3 and added Moon 4: Green Cap UFO, Red Roundhead Astronaut, Green Moon Flyman, Orange Pentagon (Upright) Treant, and Green Boss Cap Roller. I'll SHRINKIFY it when your Talkhauspage gets big-ish. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : ZES IS AWESOME! 04:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) See below. Self exlanatory - ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 16:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Any reason why your sig is crossed out is welcome. The BG is black. If you want me to brighten it, then I will.... : P.S. Please learn SPG.... : P.P.S I'll make sure no trolls suddenly jump out as I write.... 16:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Here. I fixed it. Happy now? 16:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Big Diamond Eel Can you make me one? (I suck at eels, remember?) Just make it greyscale. I'll color it myself. TY. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Here you go: 02:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Kay. Now then, can you make a "Tiny Enemy" version of this? DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :: There you have it. 03:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :: HELL YA. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: In BPS "glossary", it meant "OH GOG OH GOG HELLP", but it's all a thing of a past. Still feels sleepy, 19:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The Egg Center or whatever Can I create 'The Egg Center' or 'The Egghouse' or whatever it is called (I like 'The Egg Center'). There will be sold/given eggs. Eggs are like seeds but the produce pets instad of plants. If I create the egg center, I will also create 'The Hatchery'. Remember, I said to create The Greenhouse (I actually said 'The Seed Center') and everybody said no then I created it. Now it is more famous than the adoption centers. Please permit me to create that. And please suggest names for it. :Yes, I remember how you disregarded our rules and are now using that as a plus. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S: The adoption centers are going DED (dead). Signed - ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : Taken care of the double post. Er.... I have no idea how this will be pulled off the ground. To me it sounds like a ripoff, but I guess this option could be enabled back at the Greenhouse, but that sounds awkward. For now, I'll let others have their opinions about this. 10:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) A lot of pages are going dead. What are we gonna do?D7015 TalkFactory 10:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : Doesn't seem like a big concern, since school feed us all up in our think pans. I had a holiday for a week, and now I have another week to go.... OHMYCODIBETTERFINISHTHESEREQUESTScya. 10:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :In short: No. Eggs are created from pets that have bred. It's just another excuse to make a page almost identical to the Greenhouse with some minor differences. And I was the first to create an egg and Zoshi to create the Breeding Center and the entire concept, so that leaves you with little to no credit space. If you create the center anyway, I will assume you have not learned your lesson from before and will act accordingly. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I got some good news and some bad news. What do you want to hear first? DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : ....good? I have a feeling about this.... 01:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. The good news is that Nibbles and Quglub have bred again. The egg is already laid. The bad news... Apparently, I was patrolling your Hive (I patrol all castles in the FB World every night) and I walked in on something... bizarre... This may be odd, but apparently D2 was keeping L3 chained up to a wall, and she was holding a whip. while L3 was gagged. It didn't get any more serious then that, but I took her off to the Pet Prison. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ....SAYITAINTSO!!!! Did Heato witnessed that?! or did she forgot him again?! Do note that L3 is still being forgotten as it says on the description. Oh, and congrats to Nib and Qug. 01:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::o_" LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Flirters indeed.... 01:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Heato was sitting there watching. She looked confused. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yup, that's probably amnesia case right there. Poor L3.... but nothing TOO BAD happened to him, besides bruises, right? 01:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::...Yeah. (OBVIOUS HESITATION IS OBVIOUS) DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was just asking.... especially since now it's late-night. 01:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ehheh. Yeeah. Anyways, she's in pet prison and L3 is back at your hive so... That's all. Hehehehe... (Nervous laughter because I'm obviously holding something back) DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Help Well, can you help me with the enemies for Graveyard 1 (Which I'm just creating. It's in my other tab). ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'm gradually getting exhausted with finishing the Moon Series, but I'm might come up with something later.... 15:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) POLOLOL Main page. LD already knows. Telling you because you were interested in that image/crap. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : Vot'd. 05:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Born... Duamagnum... (♀)... Has both poison and thunder attacks... has two Gel heads fused together, so can see both above and below.... Depressed as hell because of Veyron... : Okay then, "Ghost". I'll be keeping.... her, I guess. 05:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Oh. And I'm sorry to hear about Veyron. R.I.P. 13:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Err, I was just telling you the pet is born. This is the daughter of Quglub and Nibbles. : DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:24, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay. Then may I keep it? 15:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ,,,Err, you know I'm still keeping Quglub for a bit, right? When this kid gets old enough to breed, I'll give Quglub back. K? DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ah, ok. No need to rush things. 15:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC)